The present invention relates to a method for folding pieces of paper into letters of the alphabet.
People have been using paper-folding for training their children to exercise both their hands and minds. In primary schools, art classes teach students many methods of folding pieces of paper into different configurations, e.g., animals, birds, ships, and planes. There has not, however, been any method which teaches how to fold pieces of paper into letters of the alphabet. To make letters of the alphabet, scissors are needed to cut pieces of paper into the alphabet. The present invention provides a method for making letters of the alphabet from pieces of paper without scissors.